I'm Jealous?
by valnee
Summary: Aku cemburu? Aku tak mau menjadi pacar yang pencemburu. AkaFuri. Mind RnR?


**I'm Jealous?**

 **Pair**

" **Akashi Seijuurou x Furihata Kouki"**

 **Disclaimer**

" **Kuroko No Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei"**

 **Warning**

 **Gaje max, yaoi, typo(s), dll**

* * *

Furihata Kouki membanting tubuhnya kekasur karena lelah menyita sebagian besar tubuhnya setelah latihan (read: penyiksaan) yang diselenggarakan oleh pelatih wanita Seirin, Aida Riko. Entah apa yang pelatih itu pikirkan karena dihari libur –tanggal merah– sekalipun ia masih semangat memberikan latihan, apa gadis satu itu tak memiliki rasa lelah.

Furihata menghela nafasnya, ia meraih ponselnya yang berada disakunya, "Dia sedang apa ya?" Ia berniat untuk mengirim pesan pada kekasihnya.

 **From : Furihata Kouki**

 **To : Seijuurou**

 **Subject : NONE**

 **Seii.. Apa kau sedang sibuk? Mm.. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu..**

Furihata menulis pesan itu dengan jantung yang rasannya ingin kabur dari tempatnya. Sembari menunggu balasan dari kekasihnya itu, ia berguling-guling diatas kasur seperti orang yang baru saja merasakan jatuh cinta, padahal hubungan mereka sudah berlangsung selama 6 bulan lamanya.

 _ **5menit kemudian..**_

Furihata masih berguling-guling diatas kasur sampai bantalnya terjatuh dilantai.

 _ **10menit kemudian..**_

Furihata tetap menunggu balasan kekasihnya, kali ini dia hanya menatap layar ponselnya dan dengan posisi tiduran –terlentang.

 _ **15menit kemudian..**_

Furihata masih menunggu pesan dari Akashi, tetapi posisi tidurnya telah berubah, ia tengkurap.

 _ **20menit kemudian..**_

 _Lama_. Furihata sudah mengganti posisinya lagi menjadi miring kekanan.

 _ **25menit kemudian..**_

 _Sibuk, mungkin_. Lagi-lagi Furihata mengubah posisinya menjadi miring kiri, ia masih menunggu balasan dari Akashi dengan setia.

 _ **30menit kemudian..**_

 _Mungkin sedang rapat dewan sekolah,_

 _ah, mungkin dia sedang berlatih basket,_

 _atau mungkin dia sedang mengerjakan tugas,_

 _mm, mungkin dia sedang makan,_

 _sedang mandi,_

 _sedang tidur, eh ini tidak mungkin, ini masih sore,_

 _ah pasti dia sedang latihan untuk melawan Jabberwock_

 _mungkin dia..._

 _Aku bisa gila_ , Furihata sedang berusaha membuat dirinya positive thinking, dengan alasan yang ia buat sendiri, berputar putar tak jelas. Dia ingin selalu percaya pada Akashi bahwa Akashi tidak pernah berselingkuh, tidak akan pernah.

Furihata berjalan menuju kekamar mandi, "Lebih baik aku mandi dulu" baru ingin membuka pintu, ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk, langsung saja Furihata lompat ke kasur.

"Se-" Furihata membuang ponselnya kekasur lagi dan segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi dengan kesal, "Aku akan benar benar gila"

 **From : Fukuda**

 **Subject : SIKSAAN**

 **Fisika – 25 soal dari buku cetak halaman 56, kumpulkan besok. Fisika – test Gel. Mekanik dan Fluida Dinamis, besok. Maaf baru memberitau, selamat gila malam ini Furi.**

.

.

Furihata bersiap mengerjakan tugasnya, ia meraih buku Fisikanya, "Baru melihat _cover_ -nya, aku sudah siap untuk mati sekarang" Furihata tak pernah bisa menguasai materi Fisika, dia cukup lemah dipelajaran satu ini, baginya Fisika adalah

"….tak penting"

Furihata membuka bukunya dan mencari halaman 56, dimana 25 soal bersemayam dengan anggunnya, "Aku harus berusaha"

Semangat yang membara bara itu membimbingnya untuk membaca soal nomer satu,

 **Suatu gas monoatomik mempunyai energi dalam 2,7 x 100000** **J. Jika energy kinetic rata rata gas itu 3 x 0,0000000001** **J, jumlah zat gas monoatomik…mol.**

"….."

Furihata Kouki, umur 17 tahun, bersekolah di Seirin, mengikuti kegiatan basket dan bernomor punggung 12, telah siap untuk mengakhiri hidup karena telah lelah dengan Fisika.

 _ **Drrttt… Drrttt.. Drrttt.. Drrttt..**_

Ponsel Furihata bergetar hebat diatas kasur, menandakan adanya panggilan masuk, dengan malas ia meraih ponselnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Seijuurou.

"S-Se…Se..Sei.."

Furihata dengan hati hati menyebut nama kekasihnya, sangat pelan dan gugup.

" **Kouki.. Maaf baru menghubungimu"**

Suara disebrang terdengar cukup ramai dengan dentuman bola serta decitan sepatu.

"S-Sei kau masih latihan?"

" **Masih, ada apa? Kau menginginkan sesuatu?"**

Akashi selalu dan terus memanjakan Furihata, bahkan pernah hanya karena Furihata sedikit takut dirumah sendirian, jauh jauh dari Kyoto, Akashi datang kerumahnya untuk sekedar menemani Furihata.

"T-Tugas fisika dan tes fisika"

Akashi sudah sangat paham bahwa kekasihnya itu sangat lemah di pelajaran itu,

" **Setelah ini, aku akan kerumahmu, Kouki"**

Furihata terdiam sebentar dan sedikit berpikir,

"Tidak perlu, aku saja yang ke _gym_ Touou, S-Sei tunggu disana, _Jaa_ "

Furihata memutuskan panggilannya tanpa menunggu Akashi membalas perkataannya, ia segera bersiap untuk menuju _gym_ Touou, ia memasukkan buku keramatnya ke dalam tas.

.

Baru permata kalinya, Furihata menginjakkan kakinya di gym Touou, "Furihata- _kun_ ada apa kesini?" Sebuah suara muncul dan menginterupsi kegiatan mengamati _gym_ Touou itu, "HA! Ku-Kuroko.." Furihata cukup terkejut, _kupikir disini ada hantunya._

"A-Aku ingin mene-"

Furihata tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, sebuah pemandangan telah membuatnya merasa panas sampai beruap-uap, "Furihata- _kun_?" Kuroko bingung dengan temannya ini karena ia secara cepat merubah raut wajah yang tadi senyum menjadi seperti sedang kesal dan lesu.

"Kouki" suara itu, Furihata tau siapa pemiliknya, tetapi ia enggan untuk menolehkan kepalanya, "Aku sudah selesai, kau sudah membawa bukunya?" Akashi menghampiri Furihata yang masih berada ditempatnya dan sedang menunduk.

"A-Aku mau pulang" Furihata membalikkan badannya dan keluar dari gym, Akashi heran dengan sikap Furhata, perasaan tadi ia baik baik saja.

Furihata berjalan dengan kesal, _Kau_ _sudah selesai berselingkuh._ Furihata meneteskan air matanya, baru kali ini ia menangis karena ulah Akashi Seijuurou yang telah berselingkuh didepan matannya.

Ia melihatnya dengan jelas –mata kepalanya sendiri– Akashi sedang berjongkok didepan Midorima Shintarou yang sedang duduk dibangku, mereka saling menatap dan Akashi juga membelai rambut Midorima.

Langkahnya berhenti sampai digerbang Touou, jam menunjukan pukul 8, udara yang cukup dingin ini tak mampu meredakan panas di hatinya, ia sudah tak bisa menghentikan tangisnya.

 _Padahal hanya sekedar membelai, tidak lebih, tetapi kenapa rasanya sakit sekali,kenapa berlebihan begini, rasanya seperti tak ingin melihat Sei bersentuhan dengan orang lain. Aku cemburu?_

"Aku tak ingin menjadi pacar yang pencemburu," Furihata berjongkok, "tetapi aku tak suka jika Sei bersentuhan dengan yang lain" rasanya ia ingin mati ditempat.

Tanpa disadari, Akashi telah berdiri dibelakang Furihata, ia tak ingin menganggu acara menangis kekasihnya itu, ia mengamati dan mendengarkan perkataan Furihata.

Akashi melangkahkan kakinya, menuju kedepan Furihata dan langsung ikut berjongkok, Furihata terkejut setengah hidup, Akashi menatapnya sembari menopang dagunya, "Aku hanya menghibur Shintarou, ia sedang ada maslaah dengan kekasihnya, Takao Kazunari."

Furihata menatap Akashi, tanpa diminta pun ia sudah langsung menjelaskan semuanya pada Furihata, "S-Sei.." Akashi tersenyum lembut, "Baru kali ini aku melihatmu cemburu, Kouki"

Furihata seketika langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dilitapatan tangannya, "Aku tidak cemburu" Akashi mengacak ramput Furihata gemas, "Tak masalah jika kau cemburu Kouki" Akashi bangkit berdiri diikuti dengan Kouki yang mengangkat kepalanya.

Furihata segera bangkit dan memeluknya, Akashi cukup terkejut dengan perlakuan kekasihnya, selama ini –enam bulan mereka berpacaran– baru kali ini Furihata Kouki memelukknya duluan.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan, "Kouki aku masih berkeringat, belum mandi" bisik Akashi, Furihata malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku merindukanmu Sei" Akashi tersenyum senang, seketika muncul satu kata dibenaknya.

"Mm Kouki.." Akashi sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya "Bagaimana dengan Fisikamu?"

 **JDDAAARRRRR**

Furihata serasa sehabis disengat petir, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Akashi dalam, "Sei.. Kau tidak boleh pulang ke Kyoto malam ini" Akashi bingung, "Kau harus mengajariku fisika hingga aku bisa"

.

Pukul 02.00 a.m, Furihata baru saja memasuki alam mimpinya dan Akashi Seijuurou benar benar tidak pulang ke Kyoto –bermalam drumah Furihata– hanya untuk mengajari kekasihnya fisika. _Lebih baik besok aku ijin saja._

Akashi merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Furihata, ia mengamati wajah Furihata, ia membelai rambutnya perlahan, "Sei.. Aku mencintaimu" entah Furihata bermimpi apa sampai sampai ia mengigau seperti itu, Akashi mengecup bibir Furihata lembut.

 **END**

* * *

Haii haiii…

Ceritanya gaje kan? Iya kan? HAHA ini ide yang muncul saat mengerjakan soal Matematika /ga nyambung/ Maaf telah memunculkan FF gaje ini dan terima kasih yang sudah mau me-review.

Kecup kawaii Kiriko Saki .2*


End file.
